


Raspberries

by grigori



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grigori/pseuds/grigori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stormy day and being stuck inside encourages you to be playful, and disrupts a poor android's housework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberries

It started out as merely a light drizzle, nothing too bothersome that could interfere with your plans today. A bit of rain in the morning wouldn’t prove too much of a hindrance when you went out for your weekly shop. However, by nine o’clock, when you had finished getting dressed, the light pitter-patter of rain had progressed to a heavy downpour. Looking outside, the side skies had become dark and bleak; harsh winds causing branches on nearby trees to wave about and knock repeatedly on the side of your house, creating quite a bit of racket. The streets looks almost deserted, with only a few poor souls running down the sidewalks, seeking shelter from the rain.  
Of course, the day you plan on going out is the day there’s suddenly a storm. _How typical_.  
You groan, more than disappointed that you got up early to go out only to have your plans ruined. Throwing your gear back onto the floor, you ungracefully fall back onto your bed. You’ll have to think of something to do today – you don’t handle boredom well.

* * *

After twenty minutes of lying on your bed thinking of what to do with your spare time (albeit, you mostly just sat around pouting about the weather), you still haven’t the slightest idea of what to do.  
Downstairs, the sound of dishes clanging together followed by sweet humming reaches your ears. Clear, your android, has more than likely not allowed the poor weather to damper his mood. He’s always been able to stay positive and keep himself business. Lucky bugger.  
A thought pops into your head, followed by a mischievous grin. Surely he wouldn’t mind keeping you entertained for today, yes? He’s always more than happy to spend time with you…  
Making up your mind, you head downstairs to the kitchen where Clear is doing his daily chores.

* * *

In the kitchen, the android continues to sing away while cleaning the dishes, either oblivious to your presence or too preoccupied with cleaning. Quietly as you can, you walk up behind him, placing your arms around his waist while standing on your toes in order to rest your chin on his shoulder. At first, Clear seems startled by the sudden contact, producing a slight gasp and interrupting his song – soon enough, however, he realizes who it is and a bright smile graces his features.

“Good morning, Master! Is there something you need?”

Yes, there’s definitely something you need – or at least want – but you decide not to say anything and let your actions speak for you instead. Slowly, your hands around his waist move slightly to touch his midriff, still exposed by his short dress shirt. Fingers ghost his sides before you place the warm palms of your hands under his shirt and on his sides, causing him to shudder a bit at the sudden contact.  
  
“M-Master…?”

Looking over his shoulder, Clear gives you a pleading look, almost as if he’s silently begging you to just let him continue his housework. You have other plans, however. Besides, although his facial features suggest that he’s rather confused and troubled by your sudden actions, the faint pink tint gracing his faces suggests something else too.  
With a sly smile, you press your chest to his back, while circling your palms on his hips in a soothing fashion. He looks away, obliviously embarrassed by the sudden intimacy, but you only make it worse for him by gently pressing your lips onto his exposed neck. The sound of light closed mouth kisses and his barely audible panting fills your ears.

”M-Master, please…”

Clear begins to try to wiggle away from your sweet touches, but he isn’t able to move away as he’s trapped between you and the counter. You decide to stop your teasing and move on to the next part of your plan. Ceasing the circular movement of your hands, you place them firmly on his hips while trying to encourage him to turn around and face you, stepping back a bit to give him enough space to do so. When he finally understands what you want, you move your hands ever-so-slightly away from his hips so he can turn around, however once he’s finally faces you (the pink tint on his face no longer faint, and his eyes a bit hazy) you places your hands on his hips again. You’re not done with him yet, and you want to make sure he doesn’t try to pry himself free.

He’s looking to the floor, avoiding any eye contact, still embarrassed by the whole situation – however, once you start to move downwards and kneel on the floor, his eyes widen and he can’t help but stare at you now. His face is completely flushed now, and he’s biting his lip. Looking downwards, you see he’s already becoming rather needy because of your teasing touches.

Gazing up at him, you ride up his already short shirt a bit, and then focus your attention to his trousers. You pull them down oh-so slowly, hearing Clear’s panting become a bit louder. Once a few stray white hairs become more visible, you cease pulling on his pants and instead start placing gentle kisses on his waist and moving slowly upwards along his stomach. He seems greatly confused by your actions, but nevertheless is still enjoying the attention you’re giving him. For awhile, he’s fairly quiet, save for the few gasps of breath – that is, until you blow hard onto his stomach.

The room is filled by the loud noise your producing followed by Clear’s uncontrollable giggling. He squirms about, trying to get away from the ticklish sensation, but you have your hands on his hips, pinning him in place.

" _Hehe_ – M-Master! Ple- _ha_ -please stop!”

You ignore his request and continuing tickling him, enjoying the sweet sound of his laughter and whining. Soon enough though, you start to tire out, and the way Clear’s hands gently tug on your hair indicates he’s rather tired of you playing around. Feeling more than pleased, you cease your actions and get up from the floor, turning around to head upstairs – not even giving him a second glance. You didn’t see his face, but you can imagine he’s still trying to gather himself and figure out what exactly happened after his intense giggle fit.

Well, that certainly kept you entertained this morning, but now you’ll have to think of something else to do with Clear to keep you busy today!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written anything.
> 
> No proofreading or anything. This is rather self indulgent.
> 
> Criticisms welcomed, although this is a rather quick work. The next chapter will hopefully be much better.


End file.
